User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths(16)
Chapter #16: Operation Fear Pt.2 of 2. It took me five minutes to get dressed in my Tragedy Anne costume, makeup in all; then I headed to the Auto Shop to see how many Preps and Jocks gotten scared by the house, once they're secrets got out. But the Preps we're still in line for the haunted house (thank god), and the Jocks we're in the way back of the line. I went on my phone and as soon as the Jocks and Preps got in the house, I gave the signal to swap the the props. There I hope the plan works. I followed along them to prevent suspision, and to see the looks on they're faces. First was Juri, he nearly vomited when he saw Grimore (dressed as a Russian mobster) use a tire iron, to whack a paper mache replica of Dr. Crabblesintch; then there was Dan, Hawthorn (dressed as his previous self) jumped up at him, and scared him silly "Brother!" Shouted Hawthorn; then there was Luis, he kept on denying his smarts, he nearly flipped out; then it was Damon's turn to get the crap scared out of him, Raven (dressed as the boy who killed himself) jumped at him, Damon was terrified; Casey's hair turned white, after he saw Grimore in the same outfit he sent that kid in a coma; and last but not least Mandy (who was dressed as a zombie version of herself), who was petrified when she saw Absinthe (dressed as a fatter version of Mandy), doing cheers and Ember throwing cans at her. Bo and Kirby we're trick or treating, so Bo's scare was praticlly useless. The Preps we're next on my revenge list. I gave the Greasers the signal to switch the props. First was Gord, he was shocked silly when Hal (dressed as a ugly, and gross version of Gord) came up to him; Tad was spooked when Lefty (dressed as Tad's dad), berated him constantly; Bryce got the shock of his life, when Norton came out dressed as Damon and tackled him; Bif was scared silly when Lola (dressed as a ugly version of his sister) came up to him "Kiss me, my love!" She shouted; Chad became pale after Vince and Peanut we're dressed as cerebus came up jumping at him; Derby was next when he was shocked when Ember and Grimore we're making out dressed as his sister and father respectively.They we're petrified Justin on the other hand got separated from the rest of the Preps after he saw the Nerd playing Grottos & Gremlins, to play a little. What Ember said was true I got to thank her sometime soon. But Allison wasn't on the line, she was at Harrington House, in a pink princess costume getting ready to go to a party at Old Bullworth Vale. She saw the other Preps (except for Justin) scared out of their minds, and she saw who was the ringleader of it all: Me. Later that night me and the other goths (as well as the Greasers) had a mini party to celebrate the revenge scheam. "That was great." Vince said in glee. "Who knew we scare them." Absinthe cheered. Category:Blog posts